The Anime Story
by Drexa
Summary: Five girls go on an adventure somehow meeting up with random anime characters as they travel around their own screwed up world. There is yaoi, swearing, and cake, so if you're not comfortable with that, you may not enjoy this script type story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome all to The Anime Story! Lots of crack, so brace yourselves kids. Major crossovers in this ranging from Naruto to Harry Potter! This fic was written between five sugar high girls, Bizi, Tsuki, Lexy, Jelly, and Drexa which apparently are the main characters! Each with unique characteristics and interests, making this have unexpected twists and turns! Oh yes, and there will be yaoi/shonen ai so don't flame because you're against certain pairings. There will be OoC too! And lots of it!

On another note, you lucky chaps will come across Matt, not from Death Note, nor Digimon, but from Drama Con! He is only visible to Lexy-chan for a while but at this symbol $$$$ , he reveals himself to the crew, which is in the second chapter :3

And Coco is JB's rough collie that has no magical powers unlike Yoru. She's Lexy's cat whom can speak.

The plot isn't extremely present, but it's there! Look for it, I say!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters except for Lexy, Jelly, Bizi, Drexa, and Tsuki belong to their creators! Or…actors…

Ok so with that out of the way, let the crack begin!

* * *

Crap, I'm constipated! -Ed 

#throws laxatives at Ed# Eat, you swine! -Al

o.o #picks them up and slowly eats them# Al…did your kittens make these…? -Ed

Perhaps…-Al

#throws up# -Ed

#runs in and starts dancing in Ed's throw up# -Evelyn

Wtf.. Didn't we kill her? '' -Roxas

Yeah.. -Tsuki

So why didn't she _stay_ dead? -Roxas

I revived her.. -Tsuki

#bashes her head in with a lead pipe# -Sora

Ow. my wenis!!!11!1!lololol -Evelyn

For that reason and that reason only, my friend. -Tsuki

Oh… -Roxas

Roxas…do you have Alzheimer's? -Sora

Perhaps.. -Roxas

#make out session# -Roxas and Sora

SORA! -Riku

Oh, crap! -Sora and Roxas

Awww! You in big trouble! -Lexy-chan

YOU…ME….TALK…NOW!! -Riku

#Sora follows Riku in a dark alley so Riku could yell at him#

Roxas? What about me? -Cassa

What about you? -Roxas

Hi everyone! -Train

TRAIN!! #huggles# -Lexy-chan

Hey Train, where's Eve and Sven? -Tsuki

They're behind me. I ran ahead of them so that I could see Lexy-chan! -Train

THANKS TRAIN! #huggles some more# -Lexy-chan

Well that's weird. -Evelyn

DIE!!! #writes her name in the Death Note like this:

Evelyn Sobel- Dies from HIV/AIDS due to the fact that she's a whore# Raito

Yagami-kun, must you kill her so slowly? -L

True, but she's already dead #looks at dead Evelyn# -Raito

#walks out of random vortex# Damn! Looks like I missed something good. -Bizi-chan

Yeah…where were you? -Lexy-chan

#walks out of random vortex, Random vortex closes# We were in candy mountain! -Brae-kur-a

Bizi…Did you clone yourself? -Raito

Maybe….. -Bizi

Yes she did! See? Brakura's wenitals have copy writes tattooed on them! -Tsuki

'Property of _Disney Corp_'? -Lexy-chan

I want my clones to be top quality… -Bizi

But for top quality, you need to go to Touchstone Pictures! -PLMGRHIII

PROFESSOR LONGFELLOW MERIWETHER GUSTAV ROBERTSON HOLSTER THE THIRD! -Everyone

Hello kids! It's good to see you! How's Ed? -PLMGRHIII

#throws up again# -Ed

Not too good professor… -Train

#snaps on latex gloves# Then I have some work to do. -PLMGRHIII

So, Bizi, where's Itachi? -Lexy chan

Oh, that whore? Yeah, him and Orochimaru were giving me a lecture on the dangers of tattoos when we went to the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, so I ditched them. -Bizi

You got a tattoo?! -Train

Yeah. Thirteen… -Bizi

. It's everywhere!! -Everyone

#vortex opens#

#Cough cough# God damn Harry Potter! You suck at spells for vortexes! -Orochimaru

Kill the wizard! Kill the wizard! -Itachi

No Itachi…..wait, why are we hanging out again? -Orochimaru

My care-bear doesn't love me anymore. -Itachi

Ah. Yes. I forget -Orochimaru

#vortex closes#

Gosh, we have the whole gang here… -Tsuki

Hey. -Matt

Who? -Train

Nobody! You heard nothing! -Lexy-chan

Ooookay, someone had too much No-fear. -Matt

Quiet you! -Lexy-chan

#vortex opens#

Allo! -Naruto

NARUTO! #huggles# I can't believe it! You're here too?! -Bizi

And look, it's Sasuke! -Braekura

Hey dudes -Sasuke

:D Oh Sasuke! I looooooooove you! -Sakura

Sup homie -Neji

Yo wassup in the hood bitchez! -Rock Lee

Pho 95! -Neji

Pho sho! -Rock Lee

#vortex closes#

#vortex opens#

Oh Louis! We are here! -Lestat

Uhhh, yea… -Louis

Hey Louis Armand

Oh #giggle# Hi! #giggle# -Louis

LOUIS! LITTLE JEALOUS GIRL IN THE ROOM! -Claudia

Get over it -Akashi

#vortex closes#

Wow we have a party going on here! -Train

Yay! -Naruto

Um, sorry to spoil the party, but isn't someone going to bury that body? -Sasuke

#smelly funk -Evelyn's corpse

Dissapeario! -Harry Potter

#gone in a flash!# -Evelyn's corpse

I wanna party! -Sora

Yeah! -Riku

#random music#

I wanna eat waffles! -Matt

Well, what do you want me to do? I can't feed an imaginary friend! -Lexy-chan

HEY! -Bloo

Why is everyone screaming? -PLMGRHIII

We're partying… -Harry Potter

Oh, well, there is a new reason to scream -PLMGRHIII

What's going on? -Sakura

Dr. Frank N Furter has built a device to destroy all waffles, pancakes, and French toast -PLMGRHIII

No! Not the French toast! -Misa

It's up to all of you guys to stop him. God speed, kids. -PLMGRHIII

Wait wait wait. Why can't you stop him? -Tsuki

Because I just finished cleaning a toxic room of vomit and shit. I'm going to Maui. -PLMGRHIII

Let's roll guys! -Itachi

#rolls on ground# -Train

What the bloody hell is going on?! -Drexa

Dr. Frank N Furter is going to destroy all waffles, pancakes, and French toast! -Naruto

Not the waffles!! -Drexa

What about the French toast? -Misa

Shut up Misa, no one cares about your fugly STD'd body -Raito

#sobs and runs away# -Misa

We must rescue the waffles! -Tsuki

Indeed, or the world will become an emo butt -Sasuke

Look who's talking emo child -Sora

Shut up hoe! -Sakura

#flies away on random moogle carrying him# -Sora

I like pie toes! -Al

Wtf? -Roxas

Everyone! Make haste for every second wasted a waffle could be killed! TO THE POCKY MOBILE! -Bizi

#everyone goes to a large box where pocky mobile is kept#

……Wtf is that? -Train

Never insult the POCKY MOBILE! -Lexy-chan

But how are we all going to fit on that? -Drexa

-Pocky Mobile is a red motor scooter with pocky box on the neck and has butterflies stickers-

We elect three people to go! -Itachi

I vote Ed! -Tsuki

Why me?? -Ed

'Cuz you'll fit nicely on it -Neji

Okay, who else? -Bizi

Train! -Lexy-chan

Sasuke! 33 -Sakura

I hate you... -Sasuke

Righty 'o, now go to Dr. Frank N Furter's wh-er I mean hideout! -Itachi

#they leave in scooter singing the Cloud Song except for Sasuke who is smoking cancer sticks#

STOP SINGING MY SONG DAMMIT!!! -Cloud

Cloud-kun! #glomps him# -Drexa

Umm… hi..? -Cloud

#sniffs Clouds hair#….you smell like cake…#starts gnawing his hair# -L

Get the hell off of me! -Cloud

DOG PILE! -Rock Lee

#everyone tackles on Cloud#

What are you guys doing to my uke? -Sephy

Cloud and Sephy are lovers! -Lexy-chan

No duh! Now get OFF ME! -Cloud

Oops, sorry #everyone gets off#

T.T #sniffs# -Naruto

Aww, what's the matter, Naru-chan? -Bizi-chan

ToT I MISS MY SASUKE-CHAN! cries - Naruto

Aww #huggles# don't cry! I still love you! -Bizi-chan

TOT #cries harder# -Naruto

Don't worry, Naruto… T-T They're going to be back… #cries# -Lexy-chan

What's the matter, Lex? -Matt

TT I MISS TRAIN! -Lexy-chan

-.-;; Ok, who is this Train and why do you miss him so much?! -Matt

. um…#stops crying# he's just this guy I idolize, that's all. -Lexy-chan

. ok…w'ever -Matt

:D #In the Castle of Oblivion# #Plays theme song to team Rocket# -Xemnas

#da da da DA!# (like from Legend of Zelda)

Featuring a new member, Jelly Bean(JB) -Xemnas

XX Aww, I lost THE gAmE. -JB

#fart# -Naruto

:( So, we broke foo'. How we'z gunna make some dough? -Luxord

B) Well, I was planning on making a production line of batteries. Yes, I said batteries. -JB

WTF?! How we'z gunna make some mad dough off tat, foo?! -Luxord

Well, I was doing my homework and it said 'Twilight Batteries'. I don't know why, but you guys came to mind… -JB

So now we're evil twilight peoples that are emo, is that right my good friend? -Itachi

Where did you come from? -Captain Quark

P WTF?! WHERE'D THE HELL YOU COME FROM FOO?! UR FROM A VIDEO GAME! -Lexy-chan

#farts# -Naruto

What the heck Naruto?! AND everyone else! Get the heck out of my house! -Xemnas

Fine! -Naruto, Captain Quark, Itachi

Lexy-chan is awesome so she can stay! -Xemnas

#Vortex Opens#

:) Hi! Sup Homies! -Tsuki

:) Allo chaps! -Drexa

BD Foshizzle! -Bizi-chan

Hi everyone! #hugs# welcome to my domain! -JB

Wait, isn't domain the x on graph? -Axel

Yes Ass-hole, but I'm not talking 'bout that! -JB

Well fine you stupid…stupid…wolf girl! -Axel

#burp# -JB

?? Why did you burp? -Demyx

:D Because I just ate dinner! -JB

3 But how is that possible? You were here! -Demyx

Because I can go into two worlds; your world and mine. -JB

Well…..Okay. Can I have some, 'cuz I'm hungry… -Demyx

NO! -JB

Why?! Demyx

Because there is no more. Make your own you lazy bum! -JB

But your mom made it! So _you're _the lazy bum around here! -Demyx

No! I challenge you to a duel! #takes out Yu-Gi-Oh cards# -JB

I accept your challenge! #takes out cards# -Demyx

-- Later --

I won! -JB

Man….wait. No you didn't! -Demyx

How foo?! -JB

Because….-Demyx

…Yes? JB

xD BECAUSE I LOST THE GAME! -Demyx

Dx NOOO! -JB

Stop gitten' off topic foo and tellz us how we gonna gets the money! -Luxord

'Oh, sorry! Well anyways, about the batteries….I was thinking that we could name them 'Twilight Batteries'. -JB

Yo mans that foo is shou stupid yo! -Luxord

Well there's always plan B…-JB

What's that? -Xaldin

;-; Aww! You missed our discussion! -JB

:( No I was here the whole time…-Xaldin

Sure…-JB

#pooooooooooooooots# WHOO DOGGIE! That was a big one right there baby! #poot# -Naruto

Hut the well!? I thought you left! -JB

Naruto, do you have gas problems? -Sasuke

Sasuke-kun, where'd you come from? -Lexy-chan

Naruto's mom! -Sasuke

NO! -Lexy-chan

#poots# Maybe….#poot# #poot# -Naruto

Well then, you need Gas-X! -Drexa

'3' What's that? #poot#Naruto

Oo You don't know what it is?!gasps -Tsuki

No….#pooot# -Naruto

#spoken in deep English voice# Gas-X makes you think less about gas, then neutralizes the gas! -DiZ

OH! #farts# -Naruto

Well anyway, plan B was….I was thinking we could….-JB

Yes? -Everyone

Well we could… -JB

WHAT DAMN IT ALL?! -Itachi

I was thinking we could wash dished at some hobo restaurant! -JB

Did I hear the word _hoe_?? -Don Imus

HOE! HOE! HOE! -Don Imus

#bark# -Coco

Aww! Hi Coco! I wuv you!#huggles# -JB

Hiya everyone! -Yoru-sama

Hi! -Everyone

-- Back to saving the waffles! --

Where are we going? -Ed

I don't know, ask Train -Sasuke

We have to go to Tiki Beach! (eww) -Train

All right, then lets ride! #revs' and goes faster# -Ed

-- Back to the other part --

Yoru, stop beggin' for food! -Lexy-chan

uu Sorry Lexy-chan -Yoru-sama

Anyway, Itachi, where did you say they had to go? -Lexy-chan

- They who? -Itachi

Train, Ed, and Sasuke -Lexy-chan

TOT SASUKE-CHAN!! -Naruto

They had to go to Tiki Beach -Itachi

Where is that? -Tsuki

It's on Tiki Island of course! -Itachi

Ooookay, but where is that? -Lexy-chan

It's right off the coast of Taco Land. -Itachi

Yay! Kitty and tacos! This is the best day EVA! -Al

Well, lets go help them! -Drexa

uu We cannot, for we have no transportation. -Itachi

L, can't you ask Watari to drive us? -Raito

Yes I can #calls Watari# He said he'll be here in 10 minutes. -L

Hey, L? -JB

Yes, Jelly? -L

Why is your shirt stained? -JB

Me and Yagami-kun shared a cake! -L

Yep, and it was good! -Raito

oo Aww, kawaii!(cute) -Lexy-chan

uu' You think all yaoi is cute. -Matt

Yes I do! . Better than Yuri! -Lexy-chan

#plays 'Puff the Magic Dragon' theme for horn# -Watari

. '' WTF? -everyone

' I forgot about that. I meant to change it! -L

uu' Sure you did, kitsune (lover). -Raito

Well I did! But I changed my mind -L

Well, let's stop yakin' and save the world! -Yoru-sama

#bark bark# -Coco

Yea, let's move! -Tsuki

#everyone gets in the van#

#starts singing 'Mission Impossible' theme for an hour# -Raito

RAITO!! -Tsuki

Yes? -Raito

STOP FRIGGIN SINGING! -Tsuki

u-u Alright… #sits quietly# -Raito

#farts out of nowhere# -Naruto

NARUTO! -Lexy-chan

What? #farts# -Naruto

#in a country accent# Somebody open a winda'! -Lexy-chan

#tries to open one# It won't open! -Bizi-chan

We're gonna DIE!! -Drexa

#screams# -Sakura

SHUT UP! -Raito

Watari, can you please open the windows? -L

They isn't openin'! Y'all are just gon'hafta deal wit' the funk! -Watari

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO#an hour later#OOOOOOOOO! -Matt and Lexy-chan

#farts again# sorry -Naruto

EWWWW! -everyone

#passes out# -Drexa and Sakura

Exponus Gastrolum! #everyone has gas masks on# -Harry Potter

…..wtf? . When did you get here? -Itachi

I hopped inside your pocket 'o course! -Harry Potter

--'' I just _had_ to get the extra large pockets… -Itachi

#beep# We're at Taco Land! -Watari

We are? -Naruto

Nope! -Watari

-- 3 hours Later --

#playing Patty Cake# -Tsuki, Neji and Rock Lee

#poots# -Naruto

GAS MASKS – INITIATE! -Everyone

#eating kibble# -Coco and Yoru

#suddenly stops the car# -Watari

#kibble flies everywhere#

Ow, my eyeball! -Raito

#eats kibble out of Raito's eye# L

What happened? o.o Lexy-chan

I accidentally drove into the ocean three times...don't worry though, Spiderman saved us! Watari

All three times?! Lexy-chan

No only the second time. Naruto's helium-induced farts helped us get on dry land again Watari

--'' Great… -Lexy-chan

So where are we now? -Tsuki

No idea! -Watari

..'' -Everyone

Watari, you're fired!! -L

But I have a three year contract! -Watari

Uh-oh.. -L

…Everyone

#is using Watari's contract as a bib# -L

Ryuuzaki?! -Everyone except Raito

What? My shirt needed protection… -L

STOP YELLING AT MY KITSUNE! -Raito

STOP YELLING AT US FOR YELLING AT RYUUZAKI! -Lexy-chan

STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT RYUUZAKI-CHAN! -Raito

STOP YELLING OVER ME! even though it's really sweat Yagami-kun -L

uu Sorry, Ryuuzaki-sama -Lexy and Raito

I forgive you two -L

D : Excuse me but I have to use the potty -Watari

'Tay, we'll wait -Drexa

#gets out of car and runs to cactus farm# -Watari

Is he blind or just stupid? -Naruto

Watari-san can be a bit oblivious some time. It's the age… -L

Ahh… -Everyone

SHIT! -Sakura

What? -Lexy-chan

I left my medications at home…. -Sakura

Is that all? -Naruto

Baka! If she doesn't taker her medicine every two hours she'll start acting like a mental brat! -Itachi

#starts writing in his Death Note# -Raito

Umm..what are you doing? -Tsuki

-.- What does it look like? -Raito

Yo mama, that's what! -Bizi

I hate Mondays… -Tsuki

So, did you want to know who's in my Death Note? -Raito

Yes, of course ! -Tsuki

#Sakura – suicide# -Death Note

Nice…. -Sasuke

Oh no, we're out of pie! -Bizi

We're out of pie?! I can't go on like this! #runs and jumps off a cliff# -Sakura

Oooookaaaay… -Tsuki

You wanna grab something to eat? Bizi

Sure Raito

#everybody goes to a restaurant and see that Lexy-chan , Akasha, Ryuk and Train have already arrived#

How spicy do you want your chang sauce? -Towelie

Um, can we just order? -Akasha

Is something wrong? Manager

Yeah, we've been trying to order, but your waiter has been stirring chang sauce for the last fifteen minutes! -Train

Dude, I have no idea what's going on right now…. -Towelie

See? He's clueless! -Train

Who are you calling shoeless? You're shoeless! -Towelie

Well, you're a towel! -Ryuk

You're a towel! -Towelie

No Towelie, you're a towel. -Lexy-chan

And you're fired! -Manager

Yeah! -Towelie

I meant you, Towelie. -Manager

Aoh….-Towelie

#long awkward silence#

You wanna get high? -Towelie

No…. -Train

#long awkward silence#

You sure? -Towelie

xO Get out Towelie! -Manager

' Okay, that was awkward -Lexy-chan

You could say that again -Akashi

Hey, where's Misa-chan? -L

Who? -Raito

-- Back on Island --

Guys?! Where did you go? -Misa

-- Back to scene --

IDK and IDC! -Raito

Train, lets party! -Lexy-chan

:3 OKAY! -Train

#'My Shiny Teeth and Me' plays#

OMG! CHIP SKYLARK! all the girls, Sasuke, Naruto, and Train

-.-;; Why me? -Raito

Don't worry, my seme. They'll get worn out eventually -L

#they all dance for 3 hours straight to the same song#

T.T Why me?!? -Raito

Don't worry, my seme. They'll get worn out eventually -L

ToT You said that last time! -Raito

But I mean it this time! Look! #points to dancing people who are on the floor trying to catch their breath#- L

That was fun! -Lexy-chan

Yea#huff# We should #huff# do it #huff# again! -Train

O.O NO!! -Raito and L

uu Aww man! -Lexy and Train

#starts rolling on the floor# -Train

TRAIN! How many times have I told you to not roll on the ground?! -Lexy-chan

ummm….none? -Train

uu' Just don't do it again, ok? -Lexy-chan

Hai, Lexy-chan! -Train

Hey! I'm still hungry! #tummy growls# -Naruto

I have some food back in the car, if you want some. -L

MmmMMm….otay! -Naruto

#everyone goes to the car#

:3 I left them in the trunk -L

-.- #opens trunk# -Raito

O-O ZOMK! -L

Wha-le gasp -Drexa

''Hey guys -Ed

Dx You ate my stash of cake you BASTARD! #sobs# -L

Sorry but I couldn't last another minute without food so I got attracted to the scent of sweets in here -Ed

My precious…cakes… -L

Don't worry Ryuuzaki, we'll get you some cakes after this is over #hugs# -Raito

Thanks…Raito-kun -L

So I can see that we've reunited with our fellow heroes that were sent to go kill Dr. Frank N Furter -Drexa

:D Yea, so now we can get him together! -JB

Mmmhmm -Lexy-chan

Dx But we couldn't find the place… -Sasuke

It's okay, I know the way -Bizi-chan

THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME?!? Ed, Train, and Sasuke

It would be fun to see how far you three got -Bizi-chan

. …bitch…..-Sasuke

Oh! How I missed you Sasuke-kun! -Naruto

#Sasuke and Naruto start making out on floor#

Aww, how cute! -Lexy-chan

- Yea -Bizi chan

Nii-chan! #glomps Ed and crushes him# -Al

x.x ….Al.. you're killing me. . -Ed

Oh, sorry nii-chan #gets up# -Al

Okay, yeah….very touching and all but we have to save the waffles now! -JB

Oops….oh hey where did you guys leave the pocky mobile:o -Bizi-chan

Ummm.. -Ed, Train, and Sasuke

--FLASH BACK--

Hey watch out! Train

#dodges rock# -Ed

Sorry, I'm just getting a….little..#falls asleep# -Ed

Wake up you ass! -Sasuke

#drives into ocean# -Ed

#wakes up# Wah?! Wah happe- ….eww I'm all wet… -Ed

Everyone get out! -Train

#everyone jumps off P.M.#

Well we can probably pull it out.. -Ed

#random Gyarados eats P.M.#

oo -Sasuke, Train, and Ed

Shit…. -Ed

--FLASH BACK ENDS--

* * *

Well that's the first part. Decided to split this up into chapters since it's so long. Please review and tell us what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Next part, more crack for you guys. How luck can you get :D

Oh ya, Matt shows himself in this one, remember, $$$!!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters except for Lexy, Jelly, Bizi, Drexa, and Tsuki belong to their creators! Or…actors…

* * *

Well? -Bizi-chan 

I-it was all Riku's fault! -Ed

No it wa-ow! WTF was _that_?! -Train

#kicked Train# shut up and play along -Ed

…-Train

Which Riku? -Bizi-chan

KH Riku -Ed

Oh okay -Bizi-chan

LIAR!! -Riku

O. o;; Oookay…-Yoru-sama

-- How about we just take my two cars? -Lexy-chan

O.o You have two?! -Everyone

; Actually I have 3, all Mustangs! -Lexy-chan

O-O Roy's here?!? WHERE?! -Ed

-.-;; He's not here Ed. I'm sorry -Lexy-chan

uu Aww man -Ed

Ok. Who here has they're driver's license? -Lexy-chan

#raises hand#-Raito, Itachi, and Lexy

Ok. Then come with me #leads them to her garage# Who gets to drive will be decided by the cars -Lexy-chan

- What? -L

Yea. Now, Raito, stand next to Tangerine -Lexy-chan

#stands next to the orange Mustang and waits# -Raito

#beep beep# -Tangerine

okay, You'll drive him. Itachi, stand next to Plum -Lexy-chan

#stands next to purple Mustang# -Itachi

#beep beep# -Plum

You'll drive her. And I'll drive Raven -Lexy-chan

#they all go into groups and it went like this..

Raito Itachi Lexy

L Ed Train

Naruto Al Matt

Sasuke Drexa Yoru

Eve JB Bizi

Sven Coco Tsuki

#over walkie-talkie# We have to stop by my house. -Raito

#over walkie-talkie# Fine #follows Raito to his house# -Lexy and Itachi

Why are we here? -L

I promised you cake, didn't I? -Raito

Oh Raito-kun! #hugs# -L

$$$$ uu #sigh# Matt

#everyone goes inside#

You guys can sit in the living room. I'll bring out the tea and cake. -Raito

#awkward silence#

. So…-Train

. Yea…-Matt

Here, you guys #puts tray on table# -Raito

#takes tea and spills some on toes# AHH! -L

O.O Ryuuzaki! Are you okay?! -Lexy-chan

#falls on floor bringing Raito down with him because of the chain# -L

#falls on top of L# Ooops..sorry -Raito

It's okay, Raito-kun #kisses him on the cheek# -L

KAWAII! -Lexy-chan

u-u You think all yaoi is cute -Matt

-.- So? It is cute! -Lexy-chan

-.-; OMG -Matt

O.O RAITO!! -Soichiro

' Uhh…hi dad -Raito

o.o Stop making out with Ryuuzaki on our floor! -Soichiro

uu Ok. #gets up from floor# -Raito

Alright, guys, we should all take a break from sucking each other's faces -Bizi

Why? Are you jealous? -Raito

No, I just got a speaker radio so Professor Longfellow Meriwether Gustav Robertson Holster the Third can listen to our journey. -Bizi

Don't lose your walkie talkies! -Drexa

#eats walkie talkie# -Ryuk

…. Bizi

What the hell? -Drexa

It looked like an apple! -Ryuk

Well at least you're eating healthy…well, kinda -Raito

Newum walkie talkieum! -Harry Potter

Why do you keep popping up? -Raito

I have no life! -HP

Yeeeah…Anywayz, we all have walkie talkies, and so, now we must run away to our journeys, go undercover, and kick butt! -Bizi

Like Charlie's Angels? -Raito

Precisely! -Bizi

Alright! -Towelie

Now I have new transportation for each group -Bizi

Pocky? -Tsuki

No. I have something even better….ELECTRONIC POCKY MOBILES! -Bizi

#opens vortex#

Where the hell are we? -Xaldin

Why do I look more human? -Demyx

Hi Bizi, Lexy, Tsuki, Drexa…..-JB

--3 hours later--

Raito, L, coco, and Yoru! -JB

xx #snores# -Sasuke

Hi JB! Why are you here?? -Lexy-chan

I'm taking the Organization on a field trip! -JB

Mommy can I use the potty?! I gotta go really bad! -Demyx

Hut the well?! I'm not yo mamma! Go use the bathroom like a grown NOBODY! -JB

TTTT #cries and runs to bathroom# -Demyx

Why? -Bizi

Because you need… -JB

Yes..? -Bizi

Becau-crap I lost the game. DAMN YOU CHUCK NORRIS! Well, you need my special batteries. -JB

_WE_, not yours -Axel

Fine fi- -JB

Proper instruction please! -Axel

FINE ASS-HOLE!-JB

#plays team rocket theme#

Introducing….TWILIGHT BATTERIES! -DiZ

Why the hellz youz da announcers yo?! -Luxord

Because me is DiZ -DiZ

Tarzan speak! YAY! -Drexa

#Tarzan pops out of nowhere and throws monkeys at Batman#

:C ME TARZAN! -Tarzan

Oo WTF?!?!? -Everyone

Hurry, into the pocky mobile! -Tsuki

#everyone drives off#

What about me?! -Train

--+ Fine! -Train

#starts rolling on ground to try and get away from Tarzan and keep up with friends#

TRAIN!! NOOOOO -Lexy-chan

--15 hours later--

TTOTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! -Lexy-chan

:m Shut the hell up yo! -Luxord

:O Oh, oh no you didn't! Don't make me get physical! -Lexy-chan

Yo, I don't ca-#passes out and falls on floor# -Luxord

Luxord? -JB

What happened? -Tsuki, Drexa, and Bizi

I punched him out with my super fast…punching action -Lexy-chan

Air launching Aang and Appa! -JB

#barbeques Appa# -Tsuki

Okay, um… -Train

o.o Hay Lexy, where are we going again? -Tsuki

To save le french toast! -Lexy-chan

…shouldn't we save Train first? -Tsuki

TRAIN!! -Lexy-chan

#rolling at high-speed towards Lexy# -Train

STOP THE POCKY MOBILE! TT ! -Lexy-chan

#pocky mobile suddenly stops#

#crashes into pocky mobile# -Train

TRAIN!! ;O; -Lexy-chan

x.x ….Imma be okay…or not.. -Train

#picks him up bridal style and puts him in the PM# to the hospital! -Lexy-chan

xx'' Hi everybody.. -Train

Hi Dr. Nick! -Everyone

Shush, Train. You must rest. -Lexy-chan

Wait a sec…who the hell is driving this thing? -Sasuke

#peeks out from corner# I am! -Watari

Goddamnit Watari! Why aren't you wearing any pants?! -L

They got full of needles when I sat on the toilet! -Watari

…You sat on the toilet with your pan- -L

Shut up everyone! No one's steering the pocky mobile! -Raito

; ; Y-you said shut up to me….-L

Aw, Ryuzaki..#hugs# -Raito

#kicks Watari out of the way and steers PM to safety# -Itachi

Yay! Itachi! o We love you! -Bizi

' …I'm surrounded by frikin' retards.. -Itachi

:D #is contently watching L and Light make out# -Lexy-chan

XX Focus Lexy! -Sasuke

v.v' Sorry O.O go faster Itachi! -Lexy-chan

Yea, yea #revs' and goes faster# -Itachi

#They get to the hospital#

To the E.R! -Lexy-chan

To the 'Elexis Rowe'? -Yoru-sama

:I No foo! To the emergency room! -Lexy-chan

-.- I knew that….-Yoru-sama

x.x #sings# It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood! A beautiful day for a neighbor…-Train

-.-; Please ignore that. He's just stuck in a dream land -Doctor

T.T Oh Train. He's gonna die, isn't he? -Lexy-chan

No, he'll live. He just has a small concussion.-Doctor

T-T Are you sure Trainy-poo will be alright? -Lexy-chan

Yes -Doctor

…..Will you be my neighbor? -Train

Yes. I will! -Lexy-chan

Yay! -train

Trainy-poo! I love you! -Lexy-chan

I love you too!-Train

#starts making out# -Train and Lexy

OO #Dies# -everyone

#vortex opens#

Hey wait, I thought we were still on the pocky mobile! -Demyx

Well it looks better like that! -JB

So we just popped right back on the pocky mobile?! When were we here in the first place?!?! -Demyx

Maybe…Oh Drexa, you're gonna hate me. -JB

What? Oh let me guess, you lost the game?! -Drexa

No, I was going to tell you guys that I found my pen, but now I lost the game! -JB

AW I LOST THE GAME! -Everyone

#still making out# -Lexy and Train

D : Hey! I thought you loved me! -Inuyasha

O3O Inuyasha?! I…I...I LOVE YOU! -Lexy-chan

#starts making out with Inuyasha# -Lexy-chan

Hey! You said you'd be _MY_ neighbor! -Train

#starts making out with Train# -Lexy-chan

Wow girl! You is a gold digger! -Tsuki

Yea girl! Who da thunk it?! Drexa

Yo Mamma! Bizi-chan

#Struggles to get up from being kicked off of PM from Itachi# I….I'mmmm oki! -Watari

#kicks Watari# EWW! Spider! -Demyx

WTF, Demyx?! Why'd you do that to Watari?! -JB

I _HATE_ SPIDERS! #goes berserk and tries to kill Watari#-Saix

Omg, girlfriend! Saix is trying to kill that crusty old man! -Drexa

Yea like, oh my gosh! -Tsuki

I think I can see Dr. Frank N Furter's hideout… -Bizi-chan

Ummmm…That's my butt -Mr. Levatino (Mr. L)

#stabs him# -Sephiroth

Don't forget to bring a towel! -Towelie

Okay…Now I really think I see the hideout! -Bizi-chan

No! Thats the moon. -Tsuki

D : It's the evil teacher that I wanted to kill! -Drexa

#uses phoenix down on Mr. L# -Drexa

:O Wow what happened? -Mr. L

May I use this? #points at DN# -Drexa

Why of course #hands over pen and DN# -Raito

D kekeke….#writes in it# -Drexa

Ooooo how you gonna kill him? Sephy

'…slowly starts choking from lack of air due to him laughing and then falls on the floor, stabbing himself and _then_ someone drops acid on him…dies at 4:52 pm' -Drexa

:3 Nice one! -Itachi

Isn't that kinda cruel? -Lexy-chan

No…-JB, Drexa, Raito, Itachi, and Sasuke

AHHH!!HOMGZOKDSFAMKSDSDBBQMSOA!!#!!#10 minutes later dies at 4 :52# -Mr. L

:D Yay! -Drexa

You're so heartless...and thus, welcome to Organization...XV! -Xemnas

XV? -Sasuke

Yes, with JB it was XIV and now with Drexa it's XV -Xemmy

B) Sweet -Tsuki

#looks in distance# Well someone's gotta go to Dr. Frank N Furter's place and stop his evil doings -Bizi-chan

Yes! But what about Train? -Cloud

Lexy-chan can stay with him -Bizi-chan

#still having a touching moment# -Train and Lexy-chan

O-o How long do you think they'll be doing that? -Ed

-.- Is that a challenge? -Luxord

Maybe…-Ed

#stops# -Lexy and Train

xC Shit they stopped -Luxord

Okay so then lets get on the Pm and just stop the murderous crimes to our beloved breakfast breads -L

Sayonara Lexy-chan and Train-kun! -everyone

Ja ne! #waves# -Train and Lexy

#everyone leaves# Wait so is that the moon or..? -Demyx

Yes that's the moon #points opposite direction# _thats_ the hideout -Itachi

Dx Get this thing into high gear! Time is running out! -Orochimaru

-.- Hey who are those guys over there? -Drexa

#drives towards them# -Itachi

O.O Hey it's Allen and Lavi! -Tsuki

But I don't want to TT -Lavi

Just shut up and do it! -Allen

Umm…what are you two doing? -Al

O-O…..NOTHING! -Allen

He…he…#starts sobbing# He made me eat a beetle! -Lavi

Aww it's ok #hugs Lavi# -Bizi-chan

I just wanted to see if he could eat a bug uu' -Allen

:3 We still love you Allen-kun -Drexa

o.o But we never met any of you before -Lavi

I have! ' -Drexa

Without me?!? ToT -Lavi

;w; Gomen Lavi-kun #hugs# -Allen

So wanna join us to go save pancakes, waffles and french toast from being erased off the planet? -Raito

D: OF COURSE! -Allen and Lavi

#they get on PM#

#music starts playing#

'Hangin' out! Down the street! The same old thing! We did last night! Not a thing to do, but TALK to you! Oooh yeah! Hello Wisconsin!' -Everyone

Sweet…..-Bizi

Did I just hear singing? -PLMGRHIII on intercom

No! You heard nothing! -Drexa

I just heard that Dr. Frank n' Furter has guarded the waffles with flubbles. Now be careful children, flubbles are very –AH! OW! #clonkshatterbok!# -PLMGRHIII OI

What happened? -Allen

I'll tell you what happened-BABY! I hit Longfellow with my shoe! -Dr. Frank n' Furter on intercom

Oh no! -Bizi

Oh yes! I also kidnapped a friend of yours-Kairi! I know you were wondering where she was! -DrFnF

Well, not really…. -Train

#music starts playing#

'You're a hotdog, but you better not try to hurt her Frank n' Furter! -Allen

You're a hot dog! -Drexa

#music stops#

'It's not easy having a good time. Even smiling makes my face ache' -DrFnF

You'll see, you ugly, lingerie-wearing transsexual! You shall be stopped! -Drexa

And this time, it's personal. Call everyone to the headquarters! -Bizi

#everyone at the headquarters#

We are all called here today because we now need to save the Professor and Kairi. -Drexa

More work?? NOOO! -Sasuke

The professor left a list of what groups we're in, what cars we'll drive, and what song we sing -Drexa

Hanging out! Down the street! -Naruto

Quiet you. Now, Is Train okay? -Drexa

As good as I'm gonna get -Train

Good. Now here are your groups and assignments. -Drexa

Tee hee! She said ass! -Allen

Uh huh…Can I poke him? Bizi

Group one! Itachi, L, Raito, Bizi, Tsuki, and Sasuke! -Drexa

WHAT?! -Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto

Look, Professor thinks that Sasuke and Itachi should rekindle their brotherly relationship and Naruto should stop having sex with Sasuke until we save everybody -Drexa

Let's link Sasuke and Itachi together with fuzzy handcuffs! -Allen

No! No! No! -Itachi and Sasuke

My handcuffs! -Bizi

Okay, group 2! -Drexa

Gasp! -Everyone

Train, Lexy, Ed, Al, and Matt

Oh dear… -Lexy-chan

#lots of arguing, shouting, and pouting# -Train and Matt

SHUT UP! The professor wants Matt and Train to be able to get along together!-Drexa

Now, Group 3 is me, JB, Coco, Yoru, Allen, and Lavi -Drexa

Yay! We're on the same team! -Lavi and Allen

Woof woof! -Coco

Coco wants to eat. He kinda wants to eat Pringles. -JB

Here is a note of our assignments. -Drexa

Group 1- Emo Ninjas Group 2- Funky Ninjas Group 3- Fire Ninja

Car-Black 2006 Lambounghini Car- Red Hot Mustang Car-Sleek blue Jaguar

Assignment- Talk to people Assignment- Fight humans Assignment- Kill flubbles

and make them spill the and look for clues. And look for clues

truth, we need clues!

-Professor Longfellow Meriwether Gustav Robertson Holster III

. We get a Mustang! -Lexy

Wait, what about everyone else? -Lavi

Oh yea, everyone else needs to be working in the commercial center -Drexa

Am I in charge? -Akasha

No. Towelie is -Drexa

What? I don't wanna be bossed around by some stupid towel! -Orochimaru

You're a towel! -Towelie

No Towelie, you're a towel. -Allen

Aoh…. -Towelie

….We're the emo ninjas? -Itachi

It's all your fault that we're named that! -Sasuke

I am not emo silly Frenchman! -Itachi

You wear nail polish! -Sasuke

You wear eyeliner! -Itachi  
You wear frilly panties! -Sasuke

I…I do not! -Itachi

Do too! -Sasuke

Your mom! -Itachi

Dx SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YA'LLS!! -Lexy

..'' Why am I in this group? -Tsuki

#slowly massages his cake# -L

Oh yea! o -Tsuki

How are we supposed to gather inormation? -Raito

I dunno…you're a ninja! Figure it out! -Drexa

I'm not a ninja! -Raito

Well, you are now! -Drexa

#cuts his cake with shuriken# o.o -L

Oh great, someone gave him shuriken.. --''-Raito

:3 -L

L….where did you get shuriken? -Raito

I found them in your private bathroom. They were in the toilet. -L

….-Everyone

Who told you about the port-a-potty in my backyard?! -Raito

I found it! -L

Raito

- Wait….what do you do in there? -Lexy-chan

-.-;; um…I eat cake.. -Raito

I thought you didn't like cake.. -L

. Well, I like it now..#wink# -Raito

:3 Aww.. you'll stop hating cake for me? -L

Yep! I LOVE YOU! #kisses him# -Raito

o,o Aww! KAWAII!! -Lexy-chan

Enough of this lolly-gagging! We must hurry and get this mission over as soon as possible:O -JB

#faces still together# Aww...FINE! xC -L, Raito

#continues cutting cake and cuts his finger by mistake# -L

Dx #BEEEEEEEEEP# -L

:O #LE GASP!# -Everyone

BLOOD! #starts sucking blood from L's finer# -Itachi

-.-' Um…since when is Itachi a vampire? -Train

OO Raiiitooo-kuun! HELP GET THIS THING OFF MY HAAAND!! -L

#cuts Itachi's arm so he sucks his own arm# -Raito

You didn't have to yell Ryuzaki, I was right next to you… -Raito

' Sorry, I was just freaking out… -L

It's okay -Raito

WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! NO GETTING DISTRACTED!! -JB

uu Sorry Jelly -L, Raito

THATS NOT MY NAME! -JB

Aww…Poor baby! -L

3 #kisses JB on the forehead# -L

D : ….! You #beep# #beep# -JB

DD : #slaps L# #beeep BEEEP# -JB

TTTT L…but…but..cries-Raito

Sorry Raito-kun, just because I like you doesn't mean I can't have fun! -L

OO -JB

I DIPS MY PICKLES IN CHEESE! -Cheese

GO HOME CHEESE! -Everyone

Chhhhhhhh okay! walks away -Cheese

:O Wow…Well anyways, we need to start out mission. FIRE NINJAS, HIGH HO -JB

Yay! For Sleek Blue Jaguar! -Allen

D : Stupid human polluters Drexa

But it's a hybrid! -Lavi

3 oh, ok. That's better! -Drexa

I'll drive! -Yoru-sama

D : Frick no! I'm the shortest and most knowledgeable about cars and driving! -JB

--;;…… -Allen, Lavi, Coco, Drexa, and Yoru

3 #drives away and thinks: I know we're missing someone….but I don't remember his name…It's on the tip of my tongue..# -JB

TToTT Ryuuzaki? Raito? Anyone? #cries# NOOO! -Watari

#truck horn sounds#

AH!-- -Watari

Watari gets run over

Why is there bacon in the soap?! -JB

I made it myself! -Gir  
:X Eww, that makes you all greasy -Drexa

May I use it? -L

Ummm…okay.. -JB

#washes hands with bacon soap# -L

TTTT But Ryuuzaki!! You won't have that sweet fragrance that distinguishes you! -Tsuki

.. …You smell like grease.. SHUN THE GREASY ONE! -Bizi

Shuuuuun -Everyone

D; Stop it! -L

SHUUUUN! -Everyone

#cries# -L

#hands L soap with strawberry scents# With this, you won't have that greasy stench on your hands:D -Lavi

.-. ..'Kay -L

#goes back to bathroom and washes hands with ichigo soap# -L

;D Good job! -Tsuki

I'm back to my old self! -L

#everyone hugs him#

-L

Okay, so I guess it's time for us to part ways once again… uu -Lexy-chan

Yea.. -Eeryone

TT right so….I wish everyone good luck! -Bizi

#they all go to their own cars and wave goodbye to each other#

-- Scene goes to Fire Ninja --

.-. Right so….what are we supposed to be doing? -Lavi

Looks at paper of duties says we have to kill.. flubbles..? And look for clues. -Yoru

Oo What the bloody hell is a flubble?? -Allen

They're vicious furry fluff balls, very dangerous they are so we must have the utmost caution when confronting them :O -Drexa

Whines -Coco

Aww it's ok Coco! #pets him# -JB

How odd, a dog afraid to fight and me, a cat, ready to claw at lethal fluff balls -Yoru

Leave coco alone! Ox

Dx And why the deuce are we stuck with the animals?! -Allen

Aww, don't be a pansy Allen-kun! -Drexa

:I I'm not a pansy! -Allen

#car sways and everyone almost falls out#

JELLY!! -Everyone 'cept Coco

I think we found our flubbles…-Lavi

.. Oh dither.. -Allen

Scene goes to Funky Ninjas

I just noticed that we're the only group with five people… -Lexy-chan

SHUT UP MATT! -Train

D WTH?! I didn't say anything! beep -Matt

Dx STOP YELLING OR I'll GET MICHAEL JACKSON ON YOU TWO! -Lexy-chan

#Ed and Al play Go Fish while rest yell#

oo Isn't he that guy that calls everyone a hoe? -Ed

No, that's John Imus. Michael Jackson is that other guy that molests little kids and has almost no nose. -Al

Ahh…How in blazes do you know this?! -Ed

SILENCE! -Lexy-chan

#Everyone shuts up#

That's better…-Lexy-chan

#Matt raises hand#

:o Yes Matt? -Lexy

I need a potty break -Matt

. Me too -Ed, Al, Train

No you don't…'cuz you know the saying, 'You're not cool unless you pee your pants' -Lexy

Umm…we never heard that…ever.. -Ed

Fo 'rizzle -Train

.. Too bad! -Lexy-chan

#awkward silence#

Meanwhile….

Hurry up you slowpoke gothic moron. -Sasuke

Shut up you d s emo kid -Itachi

Oooooh! You got diiiissssed! -some idiot

Well-you can- you're a #silence# Poopie! -Sasuke

GASP! -Bizi, Tsuki, L, Raito

You know, that's hurtful; I should shun you #walks away# -Itachi

That was weird. Why is he being so emo? -Tsuki

I don't know. Sasuke, you should be more fragile with Itachi's feelings. -Bizi

o///o'' -Sasuke

What do you think Raito? -Bizi

#makes out with L# -Raito

Hey! #hits L and Raito with newspaper# bad Raito and L! BAD! -Tsuki

That's not fair! Do you know how many times he tried to _kill me?? _-Sasuke

Umm… four? ' -Tsuki

No, it was eight. -- -Sasuke

Oh well, you should be dead anyways. You're a st- L AND RAITO!! STOP EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES!! -Tsuki

' ….what were you gonna say about me? -Sasuke

Raito's not eating my face…you see, I bit my lip while eating this pastry, and Raito is kissing it to make it better! -L

--; -Everyone but L and Raito

…Oh dither, I'm out of tea…Pull over, we must find a cafe! -L

But we have a mission to do.. -Tsuki

Tea sounds fabulous! Itachi, pull over. -Bizi

-- 5 minutes later --

Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order? -Cashier

Hrmm.. The Earl Grey, please. -L

How would you like it sweetened? -Cashier

Ten thousand sugars please! -L

Okay, your total is $8.79 -cashier

Raito-kun…do you have any legal tender with you? -L

Uh…no.. ' -Raito

Tsuki-san? -L

Raito borrowed all of mine… -Tsuki

He stole mine… -Bizi

Uhh…. BEEEEP!! #grabs tea and runs outside# -L

R-Ryuuzaki!! #Chases after him# -Raito

#grabs a bran muffin and leaves# -Itachi

#flees# -Everyone else

#hits the gas# -Itachi

D Damn it L! What you just did was illegal! -Tsuki

….I have acquired my tea, at least.. -L

#runs over Starbucks cashier# :3 -Itachi

Damnit Itachi! Now we have to run from the law again. -Bizi

Whoops! ;D -Itachi

So, Raito…what the hell did you buy with our money? -Bizi

He bought porn. -L

Dx It's not porn if they have their clothes on! Raito

#is reading Raito's sparkly shonen-ai doujinshi# Ew, this is gross…-Sasuke

;D Shut up, you know you like it -Itachi

No I don't! #shoves it back to Raito's hands# -Sasuke

You…bent it…. -Raito

D: See what you did? -Itachi

…. -Sasuke

#sips tea and spills it since Itachi suddenly stopped car# -L

Dammit Itachi! -L

Oh dither, it seems to have ruined your porn Raito #points to it# -Bizi

Huh? Oh #looks down# SHIT! And for the last time this isn't porn!! -Raito

* * *

And thats all what we have for now. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as we did while writing it! Good night! 


End file.
